Alpha and Omega
by Rainie Liu
Summary: Her Kingdom has fallen before she knew it existed, Her death was planned the moment she was born.In a pack,there can be only one alpha and he will do whatever it takes to keep his throne. To save her life,she mixed with the enemy,vampires.-On Hiatus
1. Summary

-_- reading the summary again, i can't seem to get it right. Sorry readers, i guess you'll have to live with this for now =)

~ **H**o**w**l

* * *

In the wolf-eat-wolf world of the children of Anubis. Adeline had never fit in from the start. With a starling white coat that sparkled like snow and sapphire blue eyes, she stood out from the dark pelts of her fellow beings.

With no known mother or father, she had always been counted as the Omega, treated like dirt while a false king ran as the alpha of the small-town pack. Things are all going to change during a solar eclipse over the small town of Huntsville when a jagged shining-silver blaze appears on Adeline's muzzle.

Suddenly, she gains more powers then a omega should ever gain and is pushed over to the position _above _the alpha, the φεγγάρι's child. The Moon Child, the forbidden-born wolf. Instead of gaining,she is hunted and must escape by herself. Years pass and Adeline changes.

Just when she thinks she's safe- surrounded by the only enemy of the werewolf, the vampire-the packs attack for the first time in history, destroying all the peace.

Just how much can one lone wolf take?


	2. Prolouge

**Hello readers! This is your writer deeply apologizing for leaving this story hanging. I actually have been writing...I just have a tendency to forget to update it. hehe.  
Enough of my rambling, on with the story! and just...the next story starts in the next chapter...**

* * *

**Prologue**

This is a warning to all those out there. All those with someone precious to them, someone they cherish.

Care for them, shield them and comfort them all you can, because one day, they might leave you and you want them to remember you.

This is the story about an extraordinary girl. At first, she had been so distant, deprived of the love and kindness most people received. She had grown being cared by someone that used her as nothing but a pawn, a servant.

But even so, she grew with the right values, the right knowledge. She laughed when all she wanted to do was cry. She comforted when little by little, she had begun dying inside. She was hunted, yet she protected the ones she barely knew.

She had touched their hearts, leaving them empty when she had gone on. All that's left is the echo of her laughter, the gentleness of her touch, the colorful flowers spreading themselves over the school and most importantly, the warmth in their hearts. The warmth that she had hoped they would continued to spread when she, herself was no longer able to do so.

So now, presenting the legacy of Princess Adeline Eden Sullivan Of Cross Academy, Daughter of Eden Maria Blanc and William Andre Sullivan. The true leader of the hunt and the true princess of the night, whose kingdom had fallen before she knew it existed.


	3. Forbidden

**Hey~ In celebration of the 4 day vacation I am granted, I decided to upload another chapter! So thank veterans that had fought for our country~"  
Now with no further interruptions by your over-blabbing authoress, I present the first chapter of A&O  
Hope you enjoy it**

**~H**o**w**l**  
**

* * *

Adeline

The cold wind bit her nose and froze her breath in the air. The stars shone brightly despite the temperature and the nighttime sky was clear. The bubbling of a creek could be heard.

Her highly sensitive ears sensed a movement in front of her, where she hid in a very thick bush. The faint breaths of her fellow pack members could be heard all around her.

Adeline tensed as the smell of her prey drifted toward her, her eyes flashing for a moment, but before she could lift a paw, another paw from her right reached out and slapped her sharply across the muzzle.

She snarled but kept silent, the hunt was too important for her. A forest brown male on her right gave her a sharp look," Akar has not given the order yet"

Adeline flattened her ears against her skull in defiance but didn't do anything as the quiet rumble of growls could be heard.

A buck moved in sight and everyone froze. Adeline followed the lead buck with her eyes as more deer followed behind him. A eagle flew into the sky, screeching.

Thats when all hell broke loose, wolves from every direction poured out, just like they had been ordered.

Adeline went immediately for the deer she had sensed earlier. The buck sensed her but it could do nothing with the confusing amount of deer and wolves. Adeline had the upper hand before she even reached the young buck, she was smarter, faster and stronger then a pitiful bovine.

Before she could reach the vital point, a large black shape appeared in the corner of her eye and knocked her down, right into the path of a older buck then the one she had been chasing.

Adeline reacted instinctively, jumping up and dodging the dangerous hooves that came down. But in the total confusion all around her, hoof of another buck landed heavily onto her right foot.

She hissed but held in her yelp, she still had a hunt to do. Limping slightly, she set off after the buck that stepped on her. She dimly heard the howl of the end of the hunt but red revenge clouded her vision as she launched at the buck. Biting onto the jugular, the buck moaned before falling at her feet.

She stepped back and turned from the buck, finding her entire pack staring at her. "Omega!" a roar came from the discipline group of the pack, it consisted of 5 adult males, like most of the smaller groups within the pack.

Adeline met their eyes steadily, knowing what was to happen. It happened to anyone who broke any rules. "Unheeding an alpha's command, the penalty is death. Attack pack, punish the one who disobeys our leader the magnificent Akar!"

Adeline started stepping backwards, the glowing eyes of her pack-mates glowing green at the command of the higher classed wolves. A long howl sounded, the sound of the start of a hunt.

Heart pounding and breath ragged, Adeline tried to outrun her pack mates but she was still too young. Just 9 in human years, no match against all the teenagers and older wolves of her pack. They surrounded her, snapping at her.

Finally dropping her shield of pride, she whimpered. It only fueled the wolves' aggression as they closed in on her.

Adeline closed her eyes and hoped that _something _could save her, save her from the fate she didn't want. Save her for the fate she wouldn't have if she had been something other then omega.

Akar

He watched from atop a rock as his pack closed in on the single white coat. He felt no urge to stop them, in fact, he felt like encouraging them.

The female was the only thing left that could threaten his plans. THe plans he had made so long ago and had worked so hard to start

His ears perked to the whimper of the pup. He snorted, weak, just as he suspected. Turning, he headed to the kill he had made earlier. There was no need for him to watch something as lowly as the death of a omega.

Am

He felt like he should say something, being the oldest in the pack. The feeling of watching so many wolves surround a pup was just wrong. But Am knew his limitations, even as advisor of the alpha, his word would do nothing here.

The pup whimpered and then bright white light exploded from her being.

Am stared, it was just like the legend he had heard off in his childhood. The birds of the forest surrounding them burst into the air, prey and predator alike.

The pup remerged from the light, standing proud and tall, blue spikes on her spine, the blue helmet covered her head, but the silver swirls down her legs showed. The child of Anubis and the true leader of the packs had appeared, in the form of the omega.

He felt his heart tightened, not just the omega, his niece. The daughter of his sister, the ever kind Eden. All this time, he had denied the fact that she was his niece while he followed his nephew around. He felt so useless, he had broken his promise to the one person that had believed him to be something more then the runt of the litter.

Even when Eden had been the pick of the leader, the pride of the pack, strong and able to to mingle with the future leaders, she had chosen to be with him and the other runts. She had been offered to join the top packs of the werewolf world but she denied them all, preferring to stay with her friends as she had once said. She also had many suitors, both in human and wolf form, each stronger then the other, but she never chose any of them. Instead, she had chosen a nomadic wolf with a coat of lightning and thunder.

Akar

He was furious, why did Adeline get everything? how was that fair to him? She had the love her parents before they died, she even had the happiness as an omega.

He had hoped to strip of all her happiness by sending her to the bottom of the pack, declaring that she had no known parentage when he all along knew her parentage. All along he had known he was her older brother.

He bristled, he had seen the burst of pure white light from his kill and saw Adeline stand up with her armor and those sapphire eyes he hated turn steel grey.

He bared his teeth and howled, long and put every ounce of his anger into the song. It excited his pack members, they lost all sense of the real reasoning like the idiots they were.

They forgot the fear of the wolf, forgot the legends they learned as pups. The legends about the strength and speed, the pure power when the moon was full. Luckily, it was only a quarter moon and she was still young.

Still, Akar decided to join in this particular execution himself, just to make sure that nothing goes amiss.

Adeline

She had no idea what was going on, one moment all was normal and then bright white light had blinded her. As the light faded, she heard the order of execution given by the alpha. She was terrified, and being only a pup, she had no idea what to do and just bolted.

She ran as fast as she could out of her pack's lands, past the border and into the human town, hoping to find some shelter.

As she ran, she understood one thing. This was goodbye, there was no turning back and crawling back for her.

So as the baying and frustrated growls of her former pack mates faded and the sky started lighting up, Adeline headed south, following the geese above her.

* * *

**Oh yeah, i forgot to mention as always, Thank you to all those who take the time to read my story because i know that rarely anyone has time during the school year (heck, i have several assignments sitting by me as I type) and its a great honor for you to read it. And thank you to my first reviewer, it's said that the first reviewer will be the one most remembered~**

**And...The original Vampire Knight characters might not be coming in for a while, but i assure you, they will since this is a Vampire Knight story ^.^**

**Remem to review and I 3 you all~  
**


	4. New Moon

**Hey! It's your blabby authoress again ^.^ I just found time again and I have to say, your reviews made my heart soar right out of my brain...well what i meant was that, your reviews made me uber happy =)**

**As for the short chapter-ness, I promise to make them longer, or at least update faster. It's still quite in the "prologue" stage and it would be to boring to read every bit of Adeline's early life when there'll be flashbacks later on. So, I apologize for the length at the moment but I promise it'll be getting longer**

**I love you guys with all of my heart**

**~H**o**w**l (I'm thinking of changing my name to that =p)

**

* * *

Alpha and Omega **

**Chapter 2 : New Moon**

**~2 Years Later~**

**Adeline**

A lone white and quite wolfish dog padded down the empty streets of a city. It peered longingly into a window, the dog's breath soon fogged over the screen and the view of a family bantering was blocked from her view.

It looked at the bakery door that was now in front of it for a moment before twitching its ears for any sounds. Hearing nothing but the scurry of rats in the pipes, it reared onto its rear paws and unlatched the door.

Padding silently into the bakery, it sniffed the air. The scent of bread was everywhere and its stomach growled.

It lifted its teeth in a snarl but continued, stopping at a tray with a rag over it. Taking a loaf of bread, it started on its way back out again. Stopping every now and then to look behind it, as if making sure that there was no sign of it ever being here.

Closing the door gently behind it, it started sprinting off into the forest.

**About 10 minutes later**

Adeline leaned against an oak and tore at the loaf in the true manner of a starving wolf. Her stomach grumbled in appreciation as half the loaf was eaten in record time. Adeline then stopped and sighed, leaning more into the tree and dropped her hand by her side.

It shamed her to see what she had become, being omega was lowly enough but then she had no choice. But here she was, having the entire world within her reach but still living like a savage.

The sad thing? Today was her birthday, the full moon would be shining again, like it did every three years from when she was born. December 13, a day she somewhat wished had never happened. Rain started pouring down on her.

From a nearby puddle, Adeline saw her own reflection. It had been long since she saw herself as an human and she winced at her reflection. Her midnight black hair had been cropped, but even so, it seemed so tangled and dead leaves stuck out of it. Her usually very pale skin had dirt smeared all over it and her clothes, the ones she had snuck out of a donation center, were tattered and frayed, not to mention stained beyond wash-able ability. She was also very thin, Adeline could have never imagined herself being that thin. Her eyes were the biggest bit of her, shining sapphire blue with swirls of gray mixed in. The gray swirls had been there ever since that night back in the packs.

A branch cracked and Adeline froze. She sniffed carefully, her human nose actually had the same sensitivity as a wolf's. A unfamiliar scent was floating in the air, it was sweet but almost sickly sweet. Adeline was on her guard, switching into her wolf form, crouching and prepared to flee.

A tall man entered her line of vision, his brown-red eyes looking at her with amusement. Adeline bared her teeth in vain, sensing the raw power in the man's form.

"What a pitiful little child." The man sat in front of her, Adeline just shrank back more. She saw his eyes travel from the half a loaf to her. "Stealing is not nice little lupa." he chided. Adeline bared her teeth to show she was not some pet and she would try to defend herself. "We both know your not a wolf little lupa, come on out and don't try to bite me."

Adeline refused to move, a growl building up in her throat. She didn't trust this man with the red-brown eyes, sickly sweet scent and powerful aura. No, she was smarter then that.

The man sighed," Fine little lupa, i know you can see through my image. I am William Kuran, a pureblood vampire."

The growl caught in Adeline's throat as she widened her eyes in surprise. No wonder the man had smelled so strange and seemed so powerful.

The man smiled at her," See little lupa? We are both creatures of the night, now why don't you introduce yourself."

Adeline cautiously straightened out, still wary. She switched back to her human form," I am Adeline."

William raised an eyebrow," And surname?"

Adeline lowered her head," No surname" she said slowly. She never had a surname, the omega could not take the pack's name and she didn't have any from her own family.

"Well from now on, you will be my vessel." William stood up," Come on Adeline, there's much to teach you."

Adeline looked after the retreating man. Knowing she had nothing to loose and this was her one chance to get off the streets, she ran after him, smoothly changing into a wolf.

The new moon showed no light, but Adeline could see that this would be a new beginning for her. No longer would she have to steal to barely survive. Though wether it was for better or worst, she could not yet tell.

* * *

**Hey,**

**I'm going to start a special shout out section at the end of each chapter, hope you guys don't mine ^.^**

**This week (11-14-10)**

**Rinako - Thank you so much for being my first reviewer, I realize this thanks is long over due but truly, your review is the reason I continued to story after the summary. They say the first reviewer will always be special, thank you so much.**

**Darkrusnik05**

**I'll try my best and continue writing. Your review is like a gift to me. It makes me so happy that you'll actually take the time to read my story =) **

**Sara **

**Thank you~ I hope that I will continue to meet up to the standards and I hope you'll continue to read it. The fact that you took the time to read my story, which is quite shamefully short at the moment, and reviewed it means a lot to me**

**Kisa**

**Thank you, I promise to update as much as I can and as quickly as I can. I was actually quite hesitant to start this story at first, not many people like fanfiction writers bringing other "creatures" into VK, I'm glad you like it and that you took the time to read it.**

**Sweet and Deadly **

**Thank you =) I do realize the first chapters are really short and it is a bit annoying, but I promise the future chapters will get longer as the VK characters will be coming in. And I'm really happy that you liked the story. (By the way, I love your name)**

**RandomReader**

**Thank you! Yes, I actually kinda flinched when i realized how many words were actually used in each chapter, I never realized how short it was. Since they are all ready posted and the stories actually moved past them, all I can do is promise the future chapters will get longer. As for my writing style, thank you but I'm actually kind of sad to say it might not stay like that. I'm actually experimenting with different styles, trying to make the story the most understandable and easy to read. I hope the future styles will be just as good.**

**All readers and reviewers**

**Though i might not continue this little shout-out section forever, I will promise to thank you all because you really deserve it. I can't really explain the joy I feel when I open my inbox to see some reviews or subscriptions or favorites of my readers. Let's just say, it beats getting straight As =)**

**No matter how long my actual reply is, it won't be long enough to explain the joy I felt when seeing how well people liked my story.**

**But to be less cheesy-though i already am-I'll cut it down to the point**

**Thank You**


	5. Shoot For the Moon

**Ello, its me again~ ...please don't kill me for leaving the story. I'm trying to put together a book of original short stories for my sister's Christmas present**, **and so I've barely had time to update~ Please forgive me**

**Now for something long over due I Do Not Own Vampire Knight nor any of the original characters. I however, DO own Adeline and William and any new attributes.**

**On with this really short chapter~**

**~H**o**w**l**  
**

* * *

-**Chapter 3: Prologue-last prologue**

**-1 year later-Adeline age 13-**

**Adeline**

The crisp night air bite her nose. The city's smells annoyed her, just like any other unnatural smell. The moon's rays was on her back as she headed down the path in search for a certain herb that William-sama had instructed her to find while he attended a council meeting.

It had been nearly over a year since William-sama had found her in that forest. Much had changed in that space of time. She had grown wiser, much wiser and much more powerful.

Since William-sama had been born in Japan, Japanese was one of the first things taught to her and in the true manner of a canine, Adeline had wanted to please her new alpha and learned it with astounding speed.

The same could be said for anything else William-sama had wanted her to know. From archery to music lessons and martial arts to literature, Adeline was well developed. But still the wolf in her was unsatisfied.

Never had she gotten more than a smile when she did something well. The canine-like instincts in her yearned to be praised, to be complimented, but William-sama did neither. And soon, the yearning grew dim but she still wanted to do well. The competitive side in her started to outshine the want to please and she all but refused to back down until she won.

And tonight, it was her 13th birthday, 13 years of running and fighting. It might sound like a dreary existence but it was a life, it was her life. It was the life of a werewolf, cursed to forever follow the ways of the moon and her command.


End file.
